


High School Hell

by Kdubbz1990



Series: Demon Na and Nerd No [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Jaemin, Demons, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: High school was worse than Hell.  Jaemin should know - he’s lived there all his life.  He actually doesn’t get why Hell gets such a bad reputation.  It really isn’t that bad.  Sure it would probably be a little hot for a normal human...but being the son of two demons it was actually really nice.  The surface on the other hand, it’s cold, he doesn’t understand how humans survive in such a temperature.aka - Demon Jaemin is forced to go to Human High School - its worse than Hell - until he meets a beautiful Nerd that makes him feel things he doesn't want to feel.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Demon Na and Nerd No [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

High school was worse than Hell. Jaemin should know - he’s lived there all his life. He actually doesn’t get why Hell gets such a bad reputation. It really isn’t that bad. Sure it would probably be a little hot for a normal human...but being the son of two demons it was actually really nice. The surface on the other hand, it’s cold, he doesn’t understand how humans survive in such a temperature. 

Jaemin will never understand why his parents insisted on him going to a human high school. Something about learning about people - research for when he starts getting assignments. You know - deals with the Devil and all. Collecting souls for the Big Guy Downstairs. Demons get such a bad reputation when all they are doing is helping people. Sure these people will be “Damned” to Hell, but again, Hell isn’t that bad. I mean he has had sleepovers with the actual Son of the Devil, one of his best friends Renjun. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. The Devil is actually a nice guy, he’s just doing his job really. 

Honestly - he was more afraid of his other best friends parents. Not because they are mean, but because they are the literal embodiment of chaos. It was never a dull moment at that household. Because of that - everyone in Hell thought it best not to send him to Human Highschool with Jaemin and Renjun. All Hell would break loose - probably literally.

The bell rings and Jaemin packs his things and heads to his next class. Math - he would say it was created by Satan himself, but like he said, he’s really a nice guy, he wouldn’t put anyone through that. 

Jaemin shuffles his way to class and takes his seat in the back. The classroom is set up in tables of two. Jaemin is the only one that sits alone. When seats are picked on the first day people tend to steer clear of Jaemin. Being a demon tends to come with a bit of an uneasy aura, Jaemin gets why people would steer clear - but really they don’t even give him a chance. He is not that bad really. 

Jaemin doesn’t really mind being left alone. If he really wanted people to flock to him he would just turn on the charm. Being the son of the Demon of Lust, he has ways of attracting people - but it’s not always the attention he is looking for. It does come in handy when he hits up the clubs with Hyuck and Renjun though - but that is a story for another time.

As he was sitting in his usual spot starting to doze off already, Math was always a good time for a nap, he noticed the people around him whispering. Jaemin looks up and sees a boy he had never seen before at the front of the class walking towards the teacher.

“Ah, I’ve been expecting you,” the teacher says to the stranger. “Everyone this is Lee Jeno - he just started today, please welcome him to class.”

The stranger - Jeno - turns to the class and flashes the brightest smile Jaemin has ever seen, his eyes almost disappearing into crescents. Jaemin stops breathing for probably longer than was healthy.

“Hello everyone,” Jeno says with a deep but kind voice, “I am Jeno, please take care of me.”

Jaemin could feel himself melt. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. He felt himself tense up as the teacher pointed Jeno towards the only open seat in the class - right next to Jaemin. Jaemin’s heart rate was through the roof. What was going on? He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, this is how he is supposed to make other people feel. He is the son of the Demon of Lust for Satan’s sake. He just watches as Jeno makes his way towards him.

“Hello,” Jeno says with his deep voice, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“N-not at all,” Jaemin curses himself for stuttering. Seriously what was happening to him.

“I’m Jeno, nice to meet you,” Jeno says. His voice is like velvet.

“I’m Na Jaemin,” Jaemin replies trying to flash his award winning smile, “Nice to meet you too.”

The rest of the class passes in silence. Jeno takes notes studiously while Jaemin has a hard time staying focused. Not that he is focused on this class on a good day, but it was exceptionally hard with Jeno sitting right next to him. 

At the end of class Jaemin packs his things quickly and all but runs out the door. He completely misses Jeno trying to say something to him with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the day passes with no Jeno sightings. Jaemin can’t decide if he is more sad or relieved. He packs his things after the last bell and heads to meet Renjun and make their way back to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“I don’t believe it,” Donghyuck says, “The ever so charming and flirtation Na Jaemin, the most charming demon in the world, rendered speechless by a mere Human.”

“You didn’t see him Hyuckie, I swear he was carved from stone. A true work of art,” Jaemin sighs. 

“Huh, you really do have it bad,” Renjun says, “Why don’t you put on your big boy pants and actually talk to him?”

“Easier said than done my friend,” Jaemin replies, “You guys didn’t see him,” he whines, honestly no one would think he was a demon with the way he acts sometimes.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” Hyuck sasses back, “Well I won’t listen to you whine forever. If you keep this up Renjun and I will have to just take matters into our own hands. You wouldn’t want that now would you?” 

Jaemin shivers - his best friends truly could live up to their demon reputation when they want to. He didn’t need them meddling into his business. It wouldn’t end well for anyone.

“Alright, Alright - I will talk to him tomorrow, I promise,” Jaemin gives in.

——

Jaemin is nervous as he enters school the next day. His parents would be ashamed to see him so shaken up. Math happened to be the last class of the day today - great so he will just have to feel like throwing up all day.

He walks into his last class of the day and lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes that Jeno hasn’t arrived yet. That relief is not long lived because Jeno walks in just as he gets to his seat. Jeno spots him from the door flashes a smile and makes his way over to their table.

“Good afternoon Jaemin,” he says in a deep cheerful voice, “How are you today?”

Jaemin has to pull himself together before he answers.

“Hi Jeno,” he responds after an embarrassingly long amount of time, “I’m doing well, how about you?”

Jeno smiles again, “I am doing well, thank you.”

Jaemin finally works up the nerve to say something to Jeno when he is rudely interrupted by the teacher beginning class. Humans man, no sense of timing.

Jaemin doesn’t pay attention in class - again. He is too busy staring at Jeno the whole time. He can't help it really, Jeno is so cute when he is focused. He can't help but coo at the way Jeno pushes up his glasses when he looks up from taking notes or the way his tongue pokes through his lips when he is trying to solve a particularly difficult equation.   
Everything about the boy is just so distracting. 

“Hey Jaemin,” Jeno says making Jaemin jump and snap out of his shameless staring.

“Ah, yes Jeno?” He questions, noticing everyone starting to pack up. He hadn’t even heard the bell ring.

“I was just wondering if I could borrow your notes. I know I missed a couple of weeks and I need the notes for the chapters that are on the test next week,”

“We have a test next week?” Jaemin questions. He really does need to start paying more attention in class. “Shit, I guess I need to study, um yeah I have some notes. To be honest though you probably don’t want them, I’m shit at math.”

“That’s ok - I really only need the general topics, I can usually figure out the rest on my own. Um, I can help you study, that is, I mean if you want.” 

Jaemin is not sure that he heard him correctly. “Really? You would really help me with this?” He asks. Usually people don't want to spend more time with Jaemin than they have to.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jeno asks sincerely, “I am really good at math, and you letting my copy the missing notes is a huge help” He says flashing that damn adorable smile.

“That would be great,” Jaemin replies, “When works for you?”

“Well I am busy today, but maybe tomorrow after school?”

“That works for me.” Jaemin responds maybe a little too enthusiastically, “There is a great cafe around the corner from here we can go to. I just can’t study in the library, too quiet for my liking.”

“Sounds great! See you tomorrow Jaemin” Jeno replies flashing his smile one more time leaving Jaemin breathless as he watches Jeno walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Sorry if it seems a little slow right now - it will pick up soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move forward for the boys.  
Renjun senses something.  
Jeno and Jaemin go on a study date...I mean session...definitely not a date

“Oh God, will you shut up already? You have only just met the guy,” Hyuck yells at Jaemin.

“Hyuckie, he makes me feel things. I am not used to this! I am the one that makes people feel things!” Jaemin yells back.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you sure he is a human? Maybe he is a demon too?” Hyuck suggests.

“No, I would have sensed that. Also he is the same age as us - we would have run into him down here before,” Jaemin waves his friend off.

“I suppose you are right,” Hyuck replies.

“Ugh, Hyuckieee - I wish you were forced to go to Human High School too so you could see him and help me with this whole thing,” Jaemin whines. 

“Why don’t you have him meet Injun? Maybe he can figure out what is going on. His senses are better than ours. He is good at reading people and figuring shit out, “ Hyuck suggests.

“I suppose - maybe I can get Jeno to eat lunch with us tomorrow.” Jaemin responds.

“There you go. And then turn up that charm and get in his pants so I don’t have to listen to this all the time,” Donghyuck says with a grin.

——

Jaemin woke up early the next morning, which is a feat considering that Jaemin doesn’t wake up early ever, he barely wakes up on time. He pays extra attention to his outfit, and maybe, just maybe, he put on a little eye shadow and liner, nothing extravagant. Just enough to accentuate his eyes. 

His first class of the day today - Math. There is nothing he loves more than to start his day with a healthy dose of nerves. He stops in the bathroom to make sure that his makeup is still looking flawless and every hair is in place. Once he was sufficiently primped he makes his way to the classroom. Jeno is already there sitting at their table when he arrives.

“Good morning Jeno,” Jaemin says with a smile.

“Good morning Jaemin,” Jeno smiles back, “You look very nice today.”

Jaemin has to control his heart rate. “Thank you,” he smiles back nervously. Pull yourself together Nana he thinks to himself.

The two sit together at the table in a nervous silence. 

“Hey - Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch today?” Jaemin asks.

“Not really,” Jeno replies, “I don’t really know many people yet. I usually just try to find an empty table to sit at.”

“You can sit with my friend and I if you would like,” Jaemin responds.

“That would be great,” Jeno says excitedly.

Class starts and Jaemin decides he should probably at least try to pay attention considering they have a test coming up. It proves to be one of the hardest tasks that he has ever undertaken.

—-

Lunch time came quicker than usual. Jaemin waited outside the cafeteria for Jeno to arrive so he could show him to where he and Renjun usually sit.

“Hey Jaemin,” Jeno smiles as he walks up to Jaemin.

“Hey,” Jaemin smiles back, “Ready to go in?”

“Let’s go!” Jeno responds.

The two enter the crowded cafeteria and walk to a table in the back corner where a small boy was sitting.

“Look alive Injunnie we have company,” Jaemin yells as he gets closer to the table.

“You really are a demon you know that?” Renjun yells back, “Why do you feel the need to be so loud?”

“Because I know it annoys you,” Jaemin flashes a charming innocent smile, Renjun just rolls his eyes, “Anyways, Renjun, this is Lee Jeno - he is new here, Jeno this is Renjun, the literal spawn of Satan and one of my best friends since birth.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jeno smiles.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Renjun gives a knowing smile. Of course he knew who Lee Jeno was, he was all he had heard about over the last two days. Jaemin wasn’t wrong the boy was attractive. Not really Renjun’s type, but he could see the appeal. He tried to pick up any supernatural trace on him. But couldn’t sense anything. From what he could tell Jeno was 100% genuine human. Renjun didn’t fail to notice the heart eyes that Jaemin was shooting at Jeno - and vice versa. There was also something else there too - but it would take a little more time for him to pick it up.

“So Jeno, how did you get stuck with this demon? I mean, I have been stuck with him my whole life because our parents are friends, but you can still run away,” Renjun jokes.

Jaemin kicks his friend under the table, “Ha-Ha, you gremlin, you know you love me,” Jaemin bats his eyelashes. Renjun just gives him a disgusted look.

Jeno laughs as he observes the two friends, “The only seat left in class was next to him. I didn’t really have a choice.”

Jaemin scoffs, a fake hurt expression on his face, “I am hurt. What did I do to deserve this?”

Renjun just rolls his eyes and mutters something about him being over dramatic.

“I’m kidding,” Jeno laughs. Jaemin thinks his laugh is the most beautiful sound on earth. Oh god, when did he go so soft? “Well, technically it’s not a lie, but I wouldn’t have joined you for lunch if it was the whole truth.”

“Uh huh, no respect,” Jaemin jokes.

The lunch passes by with the three of them chatting and getting to know each other better. Renjun using his senses to pick up anything that could explain why his friend was going soft and losing his touch. There is something there - he just can’t seem to put his finger on it.

“I better get going,” Jeno says a few minutes before the end of lunch, “My teacher wants to meet with me before class to try to catch me up on some topics.”

“Ok,” Jaemin says sadly, “want to meet me at the front gate after school and then we can head to the cafe?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeno says, “See you then,” he walks away and Jaemin stares at him the whole time.

Renjun clears his throat and gives a knowing look.

“What are you looking at?” Jaemin says sharply.

“Nothing, nothing,” Renjun replies.

“So did you pick anything up on him?” Jaemin asks curiously.

“Well, he definitely isn’t a demon. I didn’t pick up any supernatural energy on him at all actually,” Renjun replies.

“Injunnie,” Jaemin whines, “Look at him. There is no way he is a mere human! He has to be something more!” 

“Well, I did pick up something, but I honestly will have to do research on it. It’s not something I’ve seen before. But it also wasn’t just on Jeno, it was on you too. It’s curious really,” Renjun muses.  
“Huh? You picked up something on both of us,” Jaemin asks. Right as he is about to ask more the bell rings.

Jaemin grabs his things, “I won’t be walking home with you tonight Injunnie, but we will talk more about this later!”

—-

The last bell of the day rings and Jaemin makes a beeline for his locker. He grabs all of his things and heads to the exit. When he gets close to the gate he notices Jeno already there waiting for him. He is leaning against the gate looking at his phone. Jeno always looks good, but he looks really good right now. He is wearing a leather jacket - one of Jaemin’s weaknesses, ya know being a demon and all - his backpack is slung over one shoulder and one of his hands is in his pants pocket. Jaemin is frozen in place - mouth wide enough to catch flies. He just stands there staring shamelessly at the boy of his dreams - that is until Jeno looks up from his phone and catches him staring. Jaemin can just make out the smirk on Jeno’s face as he walks up to him.

“Like what you see?” Jeno smirks giving him a wink. A FUCKING WINK. The nerve of this boy.

“A little cocky aren’t we?” Jaemin smiles back, “and the answer is yes, by the way.”

Jeno just laughs, “Ready to go?” he asks.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Jaemin replies.

“Lead the way,” Jeno gestures and the two boys head in the direction of the cafe.

___

The cafe is a cozy quiet place that Jaemin discovered on his way back home one day. It’s the perfect place to study, or for dates, or for study dates. Which, this totally isn’t by the way...nope definitely not any type of date. Just two new friends studying together. No feelings involved at all.

Jaemin leads Jeno over to his favorite spot. It’s right in the corner away from everyone else with two large comfy chairs and a table. The perfect spot if he does say so himself. They place their bags on the chair to claim their spot.

“Ok, before we get into this,” Jaemin says in a serious tone, “I need caffeine.”

“I can grab it if you want,” Jeno says already grabbing his wallet.  
“Oh no, it’s fine,” Jaemin retaliates, “I can get mine.”

“Nope,” Jeno shakes his head, “I insist. What do you want?”

“Oh, just tell them Jaemin wants his usual. They will know what to do.”

Jeno raises his eyebrows, “Do you come here often?” he questions.

“Almost daily,” Jaemin smiles, “Sometimes twice a day.”

“Alright then,” Jeno just shakes his head and walks up to the counter to order.

Jeno comes back a couple of minutes later with the two drinks in hand and a plate with two pastries on it. 

“Jaemin, I am starting to believe that you are actually a demon,” Jeno says shaking his head.

“What?” Jaemin questions nervously, “Why would you say that?”

“This drink is basically liquid death,” Jeno laughs.

“No it isn’t,” Jaemin responds incredulously, “It’s more like a liquid life force. I am made up of about 70% caffeine to be honest.”

“That’s only slightly concerning,” Jeno laughs, “and it definitely doesn’t help your not a demon case.”

“Whatever,” Jaemin rolls his eyes taking a sip of his much needed caffeine, “let’s get to it why don’t we?” He pulls out his notes and hands them to Jeno to start copying while he sets off on trying to figure out the worksheets he printed from the class website earlier.

“Jaemin,” Jeno looks up from the notes, “You weren’t lying about these notes huh? There are more doodles than actual notes,” he laughs.

“Hey, I warned you,” Jaemin shrugs and goes back to working on his problem set. Jeno just laughs and shakes his head. 

The two of them work in comfortable silence for a while. Jeno copying the few notes that Jaemin managed to take, and Jaemin growing increasingly frustrated with his worksheet.

“I give up,” Jaemin shouts in frustration throwing his pencil at the offending worksheet and pouting.

Jeno lets out a small confused noise tilting his head to the side. Jaemin couldn’t help but think that he looked like a puppy right then. Man where does Jeno get off being so cute.

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asks concerned.

“I will never get this. Why do I even need this? When will I ever use this?” Jaemin whines.

“What problem are you working on? Let me see if I can help you,” Jeno tries to calm down the pouty sulking boy across from him.

“You can try - but I am useless when it comes to math,” Jaemin continues to pout. 

“I don’t believe that. Maybe it just hasn’t been explained in a way you can understand,” Jeno says confidently.

The next hour is spent with Jeno teaching basically the whole two weeks worth of chapters to Jaemin. Jaemin has to admit - Jeno is a pretty good teacher. He has the patience of a Saint. Something that Jaemin could learn from - but demons aren’t known to have the best track record when it comes to patience. More of a get it done kind of being.

“Jeez it’s almost like you enjoy this stuff,” Jaemin teases, “You’re a real nerd you know that Jeno,” Jaemin smirks.

“I’m not a nerd. I just like the challenge of solving a math problem. It makes you think and use your brain,” Jeno shrugs in response. 

“You aren’t really helping your not a nerd case,” Jaemin mocks Jeno’s earlier statement.

“No, I guess I’m not,” Jeno laughs.

“You are a really good teacher though. I actually think I am starting to get this stuff. Sorry I have taken away from your study time,” Jaemin apologizes.

“Not at all,” Jeno states, “teaching you actually helps me study,” Jeno looks at his watch. “I should probably get going. I have to be home for dinner or my mom will kill me.”

“Ok,” Jaemin says sadly, “well, hey, can we exchange numbers in case I have any other questions?” He asks shyly.

“Of course!” Jeno says cheerfully.

The two boys exchange numbers and part ways to head home.

When Jaemin gets home he sends a quick text before heading into the kitchen for dinner.

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_Thank you for your help today Nerd_

He gets an almost immediate response back

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_Anytime demon ;) _

Jaemin smiles as he wanders into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move along quicker now.  
This was one of the longer chapters.  
There may or may not be a semi date in the next chapter - I can neither confirm nor deny that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update.
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos to let me know if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Renjun help move things along.
> 
> Warning: Cringy Flirtation and Fluff ahead

That weekend Jaemin spends time studying and texting Jeno. Sometimes it is about math, but mostly just getting to know each other.

He learns quite a bit about Jeno, like that he has three cats, he plays video games, and he watches ASMR videos to relax. He also let it slip that he may have posted an ASMR video or two to help others destress. Jaemin just might have to look for those later. That isn’t Jeno’s true dream though. He wants to become a doctor. He wants to one day save lives. Funny really if you think about it, Jeno wants to save lives and Jaemin is destined to collect souls. I guess opposites really do attract.

“Hey, earth to Nana,” Renjun yells throwing a pillow at him.

“Yeah, what’s got you all distracted? We have been trying to get your attention for like the last five minutes,” Hyuck complains.

“Huh?” Jaemin asks looking up from his phone, “Oh, nothing. What are you guys doing here anyway?”

“Um, we had plans to go get lunch. Did you forget?” Renjun says with an air of annoyance, “What is with you right now?”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Jaemin apologizes, “I have been studying for this math exam all weekend.”

“Wait,” Donghyuck says with a tone of shock, “Na Jaemin, studying for an exam? Who are you and what have you done with our Nana?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes at his friends dramatics, “You know, I do want to make it out of highschool eventually. I don’t exactly enjoy going there every day.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure a certain Lee Jeno has absolutely nothing to do with this at all,” Renjun smirks.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Of course not, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

The three demons decide a trip to the surface is in order. There are a lot of places to eat in Hell, but they have pretty much exhausted them all recently. They head to a diner Jaemin had spotted one day on his way home from school. They decide to take a seat at the counter and take a look at the menu.

“Welcome to The Diner, what can I get for you?” a familiar voice asks.

“Oh,” Jaemin says as he looks up and directly into the eyes of the one and only Lee Jeno. “Hey nerd, I didn’t know you worked here”

“Well my little demon, you didn’t ask,” Jeno laughs, “Do you need a little time with the menu?”

“What would you recommend?” Jaemin asks putting on his most flirtatious smile. 

“Hm, let me surprise you then,” Jeno says with a wink. He needed to stop doing that, it was really doing a number on his heart. He then turns to Donghyuck and Renjun to take their orders.

“So,” Donghyuck says slowly, “That’s the infamous Lee Jeno Huh?” Hyuck has the twinkle in his eyes that Jaemin has learned to be afraid of. “Gotta say Nana, you do have good taste, but that display of flirtation was hard to watch. You are kinda off your game right now huh?”

“Um, can you blame me?” Jaemin whisper yells so that Jeno can’t overhear him, “ Look at him. He’s not just a snack he is a full five course meal. He makes me so flustered.”

“You are so far gone. I never thought I would see the day that THE Na Jaemin would be whipped for a human,” Donghyuck shakes his head, “Also, did you tell him you were a demon? What’s that whole thing about?”

“Oh, he bought me a coffee the other day,” Jaemin starts.

“Say no more, “ Donghyuck cuts him off, “ That death juice would convince anyone you are Satan himself.”

“Hey, even my dad wouldn’t drink that mess of an order,” Renjun says faking offence. 

“Alright, here you go,” Jeno says putting down Donghyuck and Renjun’s order. He then turns to Jaemin and puts down a plate with one of the biggest burgers Jaemin has ever seen followed by a strawberry milkshake.

“Best burger on the menu,” Jeno says with a smile, “And the fries are best when dipped in the shake.” Jeno grabs one of the fries off of Jaemin’s plate and dips it into his shake before shooting him a wink and walking away. Jaemin just sits there with his mouth open staring after the boy.

“Wow,” Renjun says, “He’s bold. I like his style. Nana, I think you have finally met your match.”

“He is going to be the death of me, and that’s no easy task,” Jaemin just sits there continuing to stare after the man of his dreams. 

“What happened to you Na. I have never known you to back down from a challenge. The old Nana would have turned the charm up to 100% and flirted back with avengence,” Donghyuck shakes his head.

“Your right, if this is how he wants to play then it’s time to join the game,” Jaemin says getting the glint in his eyes that his friends know all too well.

“Nana, remember he is a human. Don’t go too hard on the boy,” Renjun laughs, “Although, it seems like he can handle it pretty well.”

The three boys dig into their meals. Only stopping when they can literally not fit any more food into their stomachs. 

“Hey Nerd,” Jaemin calls. Jeno turns to his voice and walks over with a smile.

Jeno leans onto the counter, “How can I help you?”

“We would like the check please,” Jaemin leans on his hand batting his eyes.

“It’s on the house boys,” Jeno winks.

Jaemin ignores the gymnastics his heart is currently performing and leans in closer, “You know you really don’t have to do that. We can pay for our own food.”

“Never said you couldn’t,” Jeno smiles and starts to walk away.

“Hey wait,” Jaemin calls after him. Jeno turns around with a hum, “When do you get off work?”

“Half an hour,” Jeno says, “why?”

“Meet us at the cafe we went to on Friday,” Jaemin says, throwing a wink Jeno’s way for once. Without any explanation Jaemin turns and walks away, making sure to put a little extra swing in his hips for emphasis.

“That’s the Nana we know and tolerate,” Donghyuck laughs, “see you soon,” he says to a stunned Jeno before walking out himself.

—-

The three demons find a spot in the cafe. They each have a drink in hand, Jaemin has one for Jeno as well. Twenty minutes later Jeno walks in - looking like sin personified. He is wearing the leather jacket that Jaemin loves, tight jeans and a white v-neck. Jaemin waves him over to the table.

“I got you your cup of pure sugar,” Jaemin smirks.

“Better than your cup of death,” Jeno shoots back laughing.

“Eh, to each his own I suppose,” Jaemin shrugs, “Oh, by the way - introductions are in order. You already know Renjun, but this is Donghyuck. My other best friend since diapers - he goes to a different school than us.”

“Nice to finally meet THE Lee Jeno,” Donghyuck bows eccentrically, “I’ve heard far too much about you. In fact, Nana here doesn’t ever shut up about you really.”

“Why, Hyuck, why do I take you anywhere,” Jaemin hides his face.

“Oh, you talk about me alot do ya?” Jeno smirks.

“Please, ignore Hyuck, he is a liar and probably worse than the son of Satan himself,” Jaemin says.

“Didn’t you say that Renjun was literally the son of Satan?” Jeno questions playfully, “You guys don’t seem like the type of people I should associate with,” he laughs.

“They definitely aren’t,” Jaemin glares at his friends, “But I am safe to be around,” Jaemin bats his lashes.

“Well, that’s good news now isn’t it,” Jeno says bumping Jaemin’s shoulder.

“So, Jeno,” Donghyuck says, shooting an intimidating look towards the boy in question, “What exactly are your intentions with our dear Nana here?”

Jeno laughs, “Nothing to worry about, only good intentions,” he says with a nod.

“What a shame,” Renjun says, “We were really hoping it was bad intentions.”

Jaemin chokes on his drink. He really needs to find better friends. He is done with these ones, time for a new model.

Jeno laughs, “Well in that case, my intentions could be bad,” Jeno pauses, “If that’s what he wants.”

Jaemin can’t believe that this giant nerd. Father of THREE cats has the audacity to flirt this hard.

“What the Hell are you Lee Jeno,” Jaemin just stares.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jeno stares back just as intently.

“Well,” Renjun interrupts, “As much as we hate to interrupt this love fest, Hyuck and I better get going.”

“Huh?” Jaemin questions, “What do you mean you guys need to get going?”

“Well, you seem a little preoccupied, and we need to get stuff done,” Donghyuck responds with an evil grin. The two walk out before they can get questioned any further.

“I don’t know if I should thank them or kill them,” Jaemin says shaking his head.

“I would say thank then,” Jeno says scooting closer to Jaemin.

“You would huh?,” Jaemin smiles.

“Yeah,” Jeno says, “I like them and all, but it was getting a little crowded in here,” he smirks.

Jaemin freezes, realizing just how close Jeno was to him. He can see every feature clearly now. Boy was Jeno perfect. He has smooth skin, a jawline that could cut glass, and those eyes. Jaemin feels like he could quite literally melt. He licks his lips as he is staring at the boy in front of him.

“You know,” Jaemin says, “You really are a perfect human being.”

“Nope, not true,” Jeno smiles, “I am far from perfect. You on the other hand, are the prettiest person I have ever come across.”

“Ha, okay,” Jaemin laughs, “That’s a lie, but whatever makes you sleep at night.”

The two just sit there staring at each other for what seems like forever. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Jaemin has so many thoughts going through his head. He wants to make a move - but he is frozen in place. 

“Hey,” Jeno interrupts the moment, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” Jaemin responds, “I would love to get out of here.”

Jeno stands up and offers Jaemin his hand to help him stand. Jaemin expects him to let go once he stands up - but he doesn’t. Jeno pulls him along and out the door.

“So,” Jaemin says moving closer to Jeno, “Where are we going?”

Jeno just shrugs, “Don’t know,” he says, “Wherever we wander to.”

Jaemin smiles and just follows along. They wander around town for a few minutes until they get to a park. It is pretty empty for a Sunday. The walkway is lined with different carts and stands selling food and trinkets. They walk along just looking at the different stands, still hand in hand.

Jaemin stops at a stand that has silver bangles and rings. He browses for a while. He picks up two matching bangles and holds it up to Jeno’s wrist. 

“I’m buying these,” Jaemin smiles and let’s go of Jeno’s hand. He heads to the lady working the booth and hands her the money. He refuses a bag and heads back to Jeno. He grabs Jeno’s hand and slides one of the bangles on his wrist - sliding the other one on his.

“Now we match,” Jaemin smiles.

“You really are so cute,” Jeno says, “I love it, thank you.” Jeno flashes the smile that smile that makes Jaemin melt and they head on their way. They walk around for a little while longer and eventually make their way to a bench under a tree.

They sit down closer than was probably necessary. The sun is starting to go down and it’s getting colder. Jaemin shivers, damn the surface is so cold. Jeno feels Jaemin shiver and takes off his jacket and offers it to Jaemin.

“What about you?” Jaemin says, “You are only in a t-shirt. I at least have a sweatshirt on.”

“I’m fine,” Jeno says, “You are colder than me.”

Jaemin smiles accepting the jacket. It smells like Jeno. Jaemin lets the scent enter his nose and smiles. His scent is a safe scent. It feels like home. The two sit there for a while, watching the sun set and just talking about everything and nothing at all. Jaemin can feel himself falling harder and harder for the boy sitting next to him. When the sun is completely set and the stars have come out the two decide to head out.

“Let me walk you home,” Jaemin says to Jeno.

“Don’t you live in a different direction?” Jeno asks, “You always walk the other direction when we leave each other.”

“There are a couple of different ways for me to get home,” Jaemin says. He can’t exactly tell him that he has to just open one of the portals and step through to Hell. You would actually be surprised by how many portals there are in this city.

“Alright,” Jeno agrees. The two head towards Jeno’s house, still holding hands. They walk close together. It takes longer than it should to arrive at Jeno’s house, both of them walking a little slower than usual, not wanting to end the night.

The two stand in front of Jeno’s house, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Jeno leans in and gives Jaemin a quick kiss on the lips. It’s quick, too quick. Jaemin stands there in shock and wanting more.

“Thank you for tempting me to come out tonight,” Jeno smiles, he starts to walk away.

“Wait,” Jaemin stops him, “Don’t forget your jacket.”

“Hold onto it,” Jeno smiles, “You still have to get home yourself. Have a good night my little demon, get home safe.”

“Sleep well Nerd,” Jaemin smiles and watches Jeno walk to his door and disappear inside.

Jaemin can’t help the smile that is permanently plastered on his face. He starts his trek to the nearest portal. When he arrives back underground he sends a quick text.

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_I had a great time tonight._

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_I did too <3_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_What are you doing after school tomorrow?_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_I don’t have any plans_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_Let me take you on a proper date_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_Sounds great <3_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_See you tomorrow nerd <3_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_It’s a date my little demon_

Jaemin smiles at his phone and walks up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> We are more than halfway through this story!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this semi date.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night!
> 
> This is sappy and cheesy and probably highly cringey.
> 
> I apologize.

“Spill the deets,” Donghyuck yells at him when he walks into his room.

His two friends are already in his room sitting on his bed when he gets home. Jaemin rolls his eyes at the two.

“Why are you guys here?” Jaemin says, “Didn’t you guys have something to do? That’s why you left didn’t you?”

“It worked didn’t it?” Renjun says with a smirk, “The tension was thick, but you both just needed a push in the right direction.

“How do you know anything happened huh?” Jaemin questioned, “How do you know that we didn’t just part ways right after you left and I have just been wandering around for hours up there?”

“Well,” Donghyuck says matter of factly, “For one thing, you are wearing his jacket. And for another you walked in here with a dopey grin on your face.”

“Ok,” Jaemin says, “You got me. It was amazing. We just wandered around the park for a while. And he kissed me when we got to his house. We are going on a date tomorrow after school.”

“That’s my boy,” Renjun says, “Where are you going on your date?”

“I haven’t thought that far in advance,” Jaemin shrugs.

“You should take him to that artsy district you took us to one time,” Donghyuck says, “Grab some dinner and walk around and take in the sights.”

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Jaemin smiles.

—-

Jaemin woke up early again, what is Jeno doing to him really, he doesn’t even know himself anymore. He was careful about picking out his clothing. He knew he was definitely going to wear Jeno’s jacket, he picked out a pink v-neck tshirt, some black skinny jeans, and his favorite boots. He threw on some eyeshadow and liner again, liking the effect it has on his face. If he threw on a little highlighter as well that was nobody’s business but his own. He made his way out the door to meet Renjun and head to school.

“Isn’t this a little over the top,” Renjun quirks his eyebrow giving Jaemin the up and down.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Jaemin responds coyly.

“Whatever you say,” Renjun rolls his eyes.

The two demons make their way to the surface and head to school. They walk in and head to their lockers. A smile comes to his face when he sees a tall blonde and handsome boy leaning against his locker.

“Excuse me sir,” Jaemin teases, “But you seem to be leaning against my locker.”

“Oh,” Jeno teases back, “Is that so? Terribly sorry. I was just hoping to meet with a beautiful little demon. I heard whispers I could find him here.”

“Well,” Jaemin smiles, “Looks like it is your lucky day.”

Renjun fakes a gag, “Oh Hell, what have we done,” he cries, “Is this what Hyuck and I will have to deal with from now on? You guys are gross.”

“Shut it Injun,” Jaemin shoots at his friend, “No one asked for your opinion.”

Jeno laughs, “You look really good in my jacket you know that.”

“Well,” Jaemin says, “I was going to give it back, but maybe now I will just have to keep it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of taking it back from you,” Jeno winks.

“Ok, love birds,” Renjun interrupts, “We do have classes to attend.”

“Always a buzz kill Injun,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, “But I suppose you are right.”

“See you in Math class Nerd,” Jaemin says to Jeno.

“I am looking forward to it,” Jeno smiles at him.

“Nerd,” Jaemin laughs grabbing his things from his locker and heading to his class. The smile on his face now permanently stuck there. He ignores the few stares he receives as he walks to class.

Jaemin’s morning classes pass by fairly quickly. He heads to math class, completely forgetting that the exam is today - only looking forward to seeing his favorite smile. He walks into class and sees Jeno already sitting at their table with his notes open.

“God you are such a nerd,” Jaemin teases when he walks up next to Jeno.

“Well, I had to pass time until someone came to distract me,” Jeno winks, “are you ready for this exam?”

“I hope so,” Jaemin responds, “I had a pretty good teacher.”

Jaemin takes a seat next to Jeno. He notices that Jeno is still wearing the bracelet he bought him yesterday. He touches the bracelet lightly and smiles. Jeno notices and clanks their bracelets together. 

“Glad to see you still wearing the bracelet,” Jaemin smiles up at the boy.

“I wouldn’t take it off,” Jeno says sincerely. Jaemin smiles back. He didn’t think he could fall for the boy more than he already has. The two are interrupted by their teacher coming in and starting to hand out their exams.

Jaemin is stressed while taking the exam. He definitely understands the material better thanks to Jeno, but that doesn’t make him like math any more. He takes the whole period to finish his exam. Jeno of course is the first one to finish. He had permission to leave the class and go to lunch early but he just makes his way back to the table and pulls out a book until Jaemin finishes.

“You could have left early,” Jaemin says when the period ends.

“I could have,” Jeno says, “But I didn’t want to. I wanted to walk to lunch with you.”

“I appreciate it,” Jaemin smiles. Jeno links their pinkies together and the two boys make their way towards the cafeteria.

\----

Jaemin was restless the rest of the day. He just wanted school to end so he could spend time with Jeno with no interruptions. When the last bell rang Jaemin practically ran to his locker, threw his books in, and headed to Jeno’s locker. Jeno wasn’t there yet - so Jaemin leaned against his locker and waited.

“Hello there beautiful,” a familiar voice says, “You come here often?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes at the cheesy pickup line, but decides to play along, “No actually, it’s my first time here. I was actually looking for someone to take on a date tonight. Do you know anyone that would be available?”

“I could probably find someone for you,” Jeno smirks, “What’s your type?”

“Hm,” Jaemin hums, “Tall, blonde, handsome, kind of a nerd. Know anyone like that?”

“No one like that comes to mind,” Jeno contemplates, “But I think I would be available for a date. If you can settle for that.”

Jaemin scratches his chin looking Jeno up and down, “I suppose you will do,” he jokes.

Jeno laughs and grabs his things from his locker. “Shall we?” he asks grabbing Jaemin’s hand. 

“We shall,” Jaemin smiles. He leads the boy out of the building and towards their date night destination.

—-

Jaemin pulls Jeno towards an Italian restaurant. He loves Italian food. They are sat at a table for two near the window and start to scour the menu.

“I don’t know what to get,” Jeno complains.

“Let me surprise you then,” Jaemin winks - throwing it back to the diner yesterday.

“Smooth,” Jeno says with a smile.

The waiter comes over and Jaemin places their order. Raviolis for the both of them. They are truly the best thing on the menu. He also orders them two Italian sodas. He thanks the waiter with a smile and turns to the boy in front of him.

“So,” Jeno starts, “What do you have planned for us tonight?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jaemin smirks.

“You really are something,” Jeno smiles.

The two eat their meals making small talk between bites. They decide to skip out on dessert for now and Jaemin picks up the check.

“You have already paid for a meal for me,” he reasons, “Plus, I am taking you out on this date.”

“Noted,” Jeno smiles.

After leaving the restaurant, the two hit the streets. The area is full of things to look at. They walk around and take in the different art exhibits, taking selfies along the way.

“Do you want me to take a picture for you?” a stranger asks them while they are struggling to take one of the selfies. Mainly because they can’t stop giggling.

“That would be great actually,” Jeno smiles.

Jaemin hands over his camera and the two step into place. Jeno wraps his arm around Jaemin. Jaemin looks up at Jeno smiling, he doesn’t realize that the kind stranger was snapping candids the whole time. 

“Ok, 1, 2, 3,” The stranger says capturing their smiling faces, “You guys look so cute together.”

“Thank you so much,” Jaemin says with a bow. They look at the pictures and swipe through. They come across a picture of them looking at each other smiling.

“That one is my favorite,” Jeno says, “Can you send it to me?”

Jaemin smiles, “of course I can.”

After wandering a little more they come across a band busking on the street. They decide to stop and listen for a while. Jeno throws his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder and Jaemin cuddles closer to him while they stand and listen. The band is pretty good. They play mostly upbeat music, and the audience seems to be enjoying it.

“Ok,” the lead singer states suddenly, “We are going to slow things down a little now.”

The band starts to play a slow song, it is a ballad cover, one of Jaemin’s favorite songs actually.

“I love this song,” Jaemin says.

“Well then,” Jeno says, “May I have this dance good Sir?”

“Yes you may,” Jaemin smiles.

Jaemin places his arms around Jeno’s neck and Jeno places his hands on Jaemin’s waist. They dance under the moonlight to the live music. Everyone else seems to disappear. Jaemin gets lost in Jeno’s eyes. He gets a bout of confidence and pulls Jeno in closer. He captures his lips in a slow soft kiss. It was probably the best kiss he has ever had. They break away and Jaemin leans his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“This is my favorite moment,” Jaemin says.

“Mine too,” Jeno confirms.

The song ends but the two don’t break away. They continue to sway in each others embrace. After what seems like forever they finally break apart. The band has already started packing up.

“I don’t want this night to end,” Jaemin says.

“Me either,” Jeno agrees, “but we do have school tomorrow.”

“I suppose you are right,” Jaemin concedes, “I’ll walk you home?”

“Shouldn’t I walk you home this time?” Jeno asks.

“Nope, I took you on the date. It is my obligation, and right, to walk you home,” Jaemin argues.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Jeno responds.

The two walk back to Jeno’s house hand in hand. They stop and face each other when they reach their destination.

“Thank you for tonight,” Jeno says, “I had a great time.”

“My pleasure,” Jaemin smiles, “So, does this make us official?”

“Hmm,” Jeno pretends to think, Jaemin bumps his shoulder, “Yes, I would say this makes us official.”

“Good,” Jaemin smiles - he does that a lot lately. He leans in and gives Jeno another soft slow kiss.

“Sweet dreams, Nerd,” He turns and walks away. Not noticing Jeno standing there watching him leave with a dopey smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys...only one chapter left in this story.
> 
> I hope you didn't cringe too hard at all the greasy flirting and the hardcore fluff in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading my first story. I'm kind of sad there is only 1 chapter left...but I may or may not be working on a sequel to this...
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end....
> 
> Please don't be mad at me at the end...

“Oh my Hell,” Renjun yells, “I don’t want to hear about you and Jeno any more.”

“Ok, Rude,” Jaemin sasses back.

“It’s been non stop. We get it, you guys are gross and in love, you don’t need to rub it in our faces,” Renjun complains. At that moment Donghyuck comes bursting into the room. “I can’t believe I am saying this, but thank Satan you are here,” Renjun says.

“Guys, I’m restless,” Donghyuck yells as he paces around the room, “I need to go out. I need to get out of this underground.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” Renjun asks with a glint in his eyes.

“That I am my tiny friend. Let’s go to the club,” Donghyuck says excitedly.

“I am in!” Renjun states, “We haven’t gone out in a while.”

“Ok, I’m in,” Jaemin says, “Can I invite Jeno?”

“If you must,” Renjun says, “I mean we won’t need to listen to you talk about him if he is there.”

“I’ll text him now,” Jaemin smiles.

“Just don’t be gross all night,” Donghyuck complains, “I don’t need you grossing me out the whole time. I want to have fun.”

Jaemin just rolls his eyes as he breaks out his phone.

**TO <3 Nerd <3**   
_Are you free tonight?_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_I can be for you <3_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_Smooth, real smooth_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_I try ;)_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_Anyways...Injun, Hyuck and I are going to the club tonight - do you want to come with us?_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_Sounds like fun <3_

**To <3 Nerd <3**   
_Great! We will pick you up at 11 :)  
See you then Nerd_

**From <3 Nerd <3**   
_Can’t wait ;)_

“Ok, boys,” Jaemin says, “Jeno is in! Help me pick out an outfit.”

“Ooh, that’s something I can get behind,” Donghyuck says excitedly, “I love dressing you up! Can I do your makeup too?”

“Do what you will, just make sure I look hot,” Jaemin says.

“I am offended that you feel like that is something that needs to be said,” Donghyuck sasses.

“Terribly sorry,” Jaemin rolls his eyes.

They spend the next hour raiding Jaemin’s closet and getting ready. They end up dressing Jaemin in a pair of red leather pants, a tight black v-neck, and black boots. Donghyuck works his magic on Jaemin’s face. He truly is an artist. He does a dark smokey eye, accentuated by glitter, dark eye liner. He dusts his cheeks with golden highlighter and covers his lip in a gloss. Jaemin takes a look in the mirror and admires his friends work.

“You really are an artist Donghyuck,” He states in awe.

“I know,” his friend says cockily.

“Ok,” Renjun says, “My turn - let me do your hair.”

Hell, his friends are the best. They really are his ride or die, they are always there when he needs them. Renjun gets to work, styling Jaemin’s hair up and out of his face.

“Thank you guys,” Jaemin says sincerely, “You can use me as your doll anytime.”

“Be careful what you wish for my friend,” Donghyuck says darkly.

At 10:30 the three demons head out to go pick up Jeno. Jaemin calls Jeno when they walk up to his house. Not wanting to disturb his family if they are already in bed. They don’t have to wait long for Jeno to come out. Damn, does he look good. He went for tight ripped black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a red leather jacket. His hair is also pulled up out of his face. Jaemin can’t help but stare. Jeno makes a beeline for Jaemin and leans in for a kiss.

“You look like a sin Nana,” Jeno says leaning in for another kiss. Jaemin tries to ignore the backflips his stomach is doing at the nickname. His friends have called him Nana for as long as he can remember, but it just hits different coming out of Jeno’s mouth.

“I was going to say the same thing about you Jen,” Jaemin smiles.

“Ok you two,” Donghyuck interrupts, “We get it, you both look great, but I am going to throw up if this continues, so can we get to the club now please?”

“Alright, alright,” Jaemin concedes. He grabs Jeno’s hand and follows behind his friends. He leans into Jeno. Jeno lets go of his hand and drapes his arm over Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin is just happy to be this close to Jeno.

The club is just outside of Jeno’s neighborhood, so it didn’t take long for the four boys to get there. They hop in line and wait to be let in. The club is dark and loud - the boys head over to the bar to grab a few drinks before hitting the dance floor. Jaemin is feeling sufficiently tipsy when he decides to pull Jeno to the dance floor. The DJ was on point tonight, playing all the right songs. Jaemin can’t keep his hands off of Jeno. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just Jeno, at this point it was hard to tell. The two boys were getting lost in the music. They almost forgot they were in a crowded room of sweaty people. Somehow their provocative dancing turned into a make out session on the middle of the dance floor.

“Hey, can you two keep it in your pants please,” Renjun yells to them sneaking up on them, “You are in public for Hell's sake.”

The two love birds break apart. Not really ashamed of their actions - but deciding to maybe cool things down a little.

“Hey,” Jeno says close to Jaemin’s ear, “I’m just going to run to the bathroom real quick.”

“Hurry back,” Jaemin whispers seductively into his ear, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Looking back - Jaemin would have never let him go on his own. But you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20. After waiting a while for Jeno to come back, Jaemin turns in the direction of the bathroom. What he sees makes his blood boil. Not a good thing to happen for a demon. Some guy had his hands on HIS Jeno. Jeno was trying real hard to pull away - but the guy just kept grabbing him. Jaemin doesn’t know how - but he makes it over to Jeno in record time. He lets himself completely go turning to the stranger with a deep growl.

“I would appreciate it, If you would keep your hands off of my boyfriend,” Jaemin growls in a menacing voice. The looks of terror on the stranger’s face should have alerted him that he went too far - but honestly he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to protect Jeno at all cost. All of a sudden Renjun and Donghyuck appeared out of nowhere.

“Jaemin,” Renjun looks him directly in the eyes, “You need to calm down. Take Jeno out the back and wait for us in the alley. We will clean up this mess.”

When Jaemin makes no move Donghyuck pushes him and Jeno towards the back exit. Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand and pulls him out into the cool night air. As soon as he gets outside he pulls the boy into a hug.

“Are you ok,” Jaemin asks still embracing his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Jeno says, “but uh, Jaemin.”

“Yes?” Jaemin questions pulling away to look Jeno in the eyes.

“Um, why are your eyes yellow,” Jeno questions, “And um, where did your horns come from.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there you have it. The end of my first fic. It was supposed to be a one shot and turned into 6 chapters.
> 
> I hope you aren't too mad at the cliff hanger at the end.
> 
> Good news is....I have started writing the sequel to this. It will pick up where this one left off - but from Jeno's point of view.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story in the comments below - and stay tuned for part 2 of the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> I planned to make this a oneshot - but I got a little carried away.
> 
> The whole story has been written - so I should update pretty frequently - but I don't make a lot of promises.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
